Las horquillas de Tenten
by Chrysallis hime
Summary: Neji da la voz de alarma en el cuartel ANBU tras presenciar el encuentro de Sasuke e Itachi. Y, entre medias, un momento de quietud, de tiempo detenido en mitad de la marea de acontecimientos que azotan la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, para el Hyuuga y Tenten.


**Este one shot va al hilo de "No estás sola". No es imprescindible haberlo leído. Sólo es necesario saber que Neji y Tenten tienen 23 años, Neji es ANBU y Tenten es chuunin. Si me sigues por el fic "No estás sola", te sitúo: lo que pasa a continuación es lo que ocurre justo después del capítulo 16.**

**Las 3392 palabras que más me ha costado sacar en mi vida. Esto me recordaba a los años de cole con las redacciones. En fin. He hecho esfuerzo y las he sacado. Llevo meses escribiendo esto. U.U Agradecer a Moonlight Angel Princess el cable que me echó. Estaba muy estancada y me ayudaste a verlo desde el esquema. Muchas gracias n.n**

**Esta reedición es temporal.**

* * *

**Las horquillas de Tenten**

El Hyuuga escuchaba su respiración contra la cerámica de la máscara. Saltaba sigiloso sobre los tejados, con el Byakugan en orden en sus ojos. Acababa de avisar en el cuartel ANBU de la aparición de Uchiha Itachi y ahora debía volver a hacerlo en la oficina de la Hokage. Sabía de la vigilancia de los demás ninjas en el perímetro de la villa, pero un peligro tan alarmante como la amenaza de intrusión de un Akatsuki en la Hoja hacía pensar que nada era suficiente.

Se deslizó sobre un tejado desmedrado, y al poco de caer, se ayudó con la vaina de la katana para impulsarse hacia el tejado de enfrente. Volvió a saltar al posarse sobre el tejado y se echó a la calle para correr por la calzada lo que le quedaba de camino. Shizune lo vio venir en la distancia y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio al adivinar su asunto. Neji corrió escaleras arriba, deshaciéndose de su máscara. Miró con seguridad a Shizune, que le esperaba en la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Pasó al interior del despacho y descubrió con asombro a medio Consejo reunido en torno de la mesa de la Hokage, de pie, con urgencia. Miró a su tío, Hiashi, y dio un par de pasos devolviéndole la mirada. Se inclinó para dar la reverencia a la anfitriona.

- Traigo nuevas de los alrededores, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade carraspeó y le indicó que continuara con un gesto.

- Uchiha Itachi. Bajo la colina Oeste. Acaban de ser enviados dos escuadrones para reforzar la zona y el conflicto, pues Uzumaki, Uchiha y Haruno estaban también en el lugar de los hechos. Uchiha Sasuke ha resultado herido, pero Haruno ha intervenido con sus conocimientos médicos.

- Está bien, Neji. Ya ha habido avisos de los demás Akatsukis por las díadas de los jounnins –miró a Shizune-. Ve a el cuartel y toma nota de la resolución de los acontecimientos -bajó la mirada-. A ustedes, vista la normalización de la situación de la villa, agradecerles la pronta respuesta de la reunión improvisada que acabamos de tener –miró a Neji-. Puedes retirarte, Neji.

Neji volvió a inclinarse y salió despacio de la oficina. Saltó desde el rellano que daba a la calle y se encaramó a un tejado. Se ajustó la máscara de nuevo y volvió a retomar camino al cuartel con más calma sobre el desierto azulado que formaba el panorama sembrado de tejas. Echó una mirada descuidada sobre la academia, y tras sopesar la idea en su cabeza unos segundos, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos.

Una hilera de niños se asomaba por la puerta de la academia, visiblemente confusos. Chouji repasaba mentalmente la lista de sus alumnos con la mirada y Tenten sostenía en su espalda a un niño con la pierna enyesada. Iruka iba a la cola de la fila.

- .¡Tomaos esto muy en serio! –gritó Iruka- .¡Es muy importante que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo! Haced todo lo que podáis por mantener el orden y todo saldrá bien.

Neji se aproximó hasta Iruka de un salto y saludó al resto con un leve gesto de la mano.

-.¿Os preparáis para el refugio?

- Nos han avisado de los ataques. Íbamos para allá por lo que pudiera ocurrir. ¿Hay noticias?

- Acaba de salir el tercer Akatsuki y la situación está controlada. No parece que vayamos a tener más problemas que los que puedan haber ahora en las afueras.

- Gracias al cielo... –suspiró y volvió a mirar a los niños- Aún así habrá que terminar el trabajo con estos...

Neji notó un tirón en la pernera. Un niño se había enganchado de su pantalón con los ojos desorbitados fijados en su máscara.

- .¿Eres un ANBU de verdad o te has comprado esa máscara? .¿Dónde tienes la katana? .¿Cuántos jefes tienes? .¿Es verdad que los ANBU coméis muchos pimientos?

Neji miró desconcertado al niño agarrado a su pantorrilla, cada vez más aferrado a ella.

- Gonkuro, hemos dicho que tenemos que cumplir bien nuestra misión. No rompas la fila y ten respeto cuando hablas a un mayor, .¿de acuerdo?

El niño despegó sus manos del pantalón de Neji y miró a Iruka con una ceja enarcada.

- .¡Pero no tiene katana! .¿Porqué no la lleva?

Chouji se adelantó, echando una mirada a Iruka. Sonrió al niño.

- Yo te lo contaré, pero ocupa antes tu puesto en la fila.

- .¿Todos listos? –los niños intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y asintieron- .¡Atentos! .¡Vamos!

El grupo se ciñó a la pared del edificio y comenzó a andar hacia búnker. Tenten se acercó a Neji con el niño a cuestas.

- Si quieres venir con nosotros... Un rato...

- Hmm... Está bien...

Echó un vistazo a la calle y desfiló con los escolares cubriéndolos con Tenten. Los niños iban callados, mirando a Neji cada vez que despistaban la mirada de Iruka.

- Eres todo un acontecimiento –rió-. No están acostumbrados a ver ANBUs.

- Ya veo...

- Es una lástima que no se aprueben las excursiones hacia el cuartel ANBU...

Neji pensó brevemente en aquella idea. Montones de churumbeles como aquellos invadiendo literalmente el aburrido cuartel, preguntando por todo, intentando robar las máscaras y simulando luchas a katana en mano por los pasillos. "La Apocalipsis... "

Lee cruzó la plaza como un rayo. Kiba iba a la zaga con Akamaru. Lee, a grito pelado y sin poder mirar a sus antiguos compañeros por la velocidad de su paso, anunció.

- .¡Ya está cubierta nuestra ocupación¡La situación está bajo control!

Neji asintió para sí. Chouji echó una mirada a la hilera de niños y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Ya lo habéis escuchado, pero recordad lo que os ha dicho Iruka-sensei. Tenemos que completar nuestra misión con éxito. Ahora escuchad atentos: vamos a acelerar el paso, pero vamos a mantener la organización dentro de la fila, .¿de acuerdo? -Los niños aunaron un grito animado de aprobación- Pues ya sabéis. No os separéis de vuestro compañero y no os distraigáis. ¡Vamos!

Chouji aceleró el paso y por ende la hilera. Neji escoltó a Tenten, asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Se riñó mentalmente por su obsesión por la seguridad, pero apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Chouji abrió las puertas del refugio y guió a los niños. De repente se escuchó un gran bullicio que llamó la atención de los menores. Dos unidades de enfermería alzaban la voz entre sí en medio de la calle, por la que se llegaba al hospital. Los niños miraron nerviosos al personal médico. Iruka les llamó la atención y terminaron de entrar. Cruzaron a prisa un pasillo mientras Iruka les reprendía. Los niños entraron y esperaron en pie a que Iruka se desahogara. Tenten dejó al niño lesionado en el suelo con sus compañeros. Se acercó a Neji y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. Bajó la voz.

- .¿Cómo estás?

- Algo cansado.

- Normal. No paras de trabajar.

- Es lo que tengo que hacer. Si te parece digo en el cuartel ANBU que necesito vacaciones –rió sarcástico-. Ya sabes cómo están las cosas. Hay que apechar.

Aprovechó la penumbra para aflojarse la máscara. Tenten echó un vistazo hacia donde estaban los alumnos y volvió a mirar a Neji para ayudarle a quitarle la máscara.

- Ya, pero tienes que acordarte un poquito de ti, .¿eh? –asió las máscara y la apartó de la cara de Neji. Neji se frotó las sienes mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- .¿De qué tonterías estás hablando?

- .¿Tonterías? .¡Un poco más y dejas de existir! .¡Trabajar está bien, pero no hablas de otra cosa!

- No me jodas, Tenten. No sabes lo que ha pasado esta tarde...

- .¿Qué ha pasado? –frunció el ceño.

- Itachi y Sasuke se han encontrado –Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca-. Itachi hirió a su hermano, pero no sé cómo andarán las cosas ahora, porque Sakura lo estaba sanando cuando me fui.

- .¿Qué crees que...?

- Todo es posible –alzó una mano, expresando su indeterminación-. Pase lo que pase allí nos repercutirá. Itachi es un Akatsuki.

- Sí, de eso no hay duda - se acarició el cuello, asintiendo-. Pero eso no es excusa... Déjalo. Olvídate un poco del mundo, haz el favor. Ahora no estoy yo aquí contigo para que tengas que rumiar todo eso. Simplemente, respira. Respira y acuérdate de ti, Neji.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco. Se sentó contra la pared, y se quitó los protectores de los brazos. Tenten se sentó a su lado. Aún con la máscara en la mano observó con curiosidad el dibujo plasmado en la cerámica.

- Sería más conveniente para ti que dejaras el cuerpo.

- Estás loca.

- Qué original... no, a ver, Neji... sé que no vas a hacerlo, y yo en el fondo te apoyo en todo esto... pero... Estás dejando de ser una persona, .¿sabes? No sé si será que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo y ha coincidido que tú estás muy cargado con el trabajo, pero... Joder, Neji... yo... No me puedo callar. Me... me choca un montón que la última vez que te vi me dieras una impresión sobre ti de la que estoy convencida que no volveré a tener.

Neji se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se crujió un par de dedos y miró desinteresadamente a Tenten, como si supiera que se avecinaba una conversación que no tuviera sentido.

- .¿Qué quieres que le haga, Tenten?

- .¡Lo que sea! .¡No puedes ser tan pasivo!

- Créeme. No lo soy. Mi trabajo es así y punto, y yo sigo siendo el mismo, aunque mi trabajo me nuble un poco.

Tenten se mordió el labio, dudando en cómo contestarle.

- Tú... Neji...

Neji cabeceó hacia delante, arrastrando su melena en balanceo. Flexionó las rodillas hacia arriba, las coronó con sus brazos en un abrazo muy abierto.

- .¿Qué?

- .¿Quién eres, Neji?

Neji relajó la tensión en sus brazos, desnudos, y se abstuvo de contestarla. Tenten le miró.

- .¿Eres... eres sólo el compañero que he tenido desde niña, o eres el Neji que me besó en la cama de Sakura?

Neji sonrió bufando.

- Creo recordar que ese beso no significaba nada. Porque según tú, el beso que me habías dado antes, era meramente "un beso de amigos".

Tenten volvió a morderse el labio.

- El que yo te di si que lo fue... pero el que me diste tú... –se le tiñeron las mejillas con su vergüenza- No es la primera vez que me besan. Sé perfectamente qué tipo de beso había sido ese... Fue un beso demasiado lento, Neji... De veras, que no sé quién eres todavía... –posó la mano sobre el brazo de Neji, pero el Hyuuga no se movió- No... ¿no vas a decir nada?

- .¿Esperas que me declare a ti? .¿Te haces una idea de eso?

- ... Eh... No.

Neji la miró. Tenten no apartó la mirada del suelo ni la mano de su brazo.

- Sé que no eres el amor de mi vida, Neji. Sé lo que no eres, pero no lo que eres –le miró-. Además. No te imagino declarándote –rió.

- Las mujeres tenéis unas ideas muy cuadriculadas. Vivís soñando muchas tonterías.

- Los hombres os perdéis el sueño. No sabéis buscarle más sentido que el que tenéis a lo próximo. La casa o el trabajo –enarcó una ceja- Bueno, existen excepciones... Ahí tienes a Lee.

- Lee es un caso muy especial.

- Sí.

- Rock no crecerá nunca.

- .¿Eh?

La chuunin se giró a él y un reflejo plateado brilló en sus ojos cuando Neji la miró.

- No es sano tener una mentalidad como la suya. Siempre está con las tonterías del corazón.

- Lee ha llegado muy lejos.

- Bah... Me dirás que ha tenido buena motivación y todo eso. Y no te voy a discutir eso. Para llegar lejos hay que tener buenos alicientes. Pero realmente no le considero una persona seria.

- .¿De verdad? –Neji asintió. Tenten miró al frente confundida- Pues... No sé. Yo lo tenía como un modelo a seguir.

- Cada persona tiene oportunidades muy distintas en la vida. Nosotros mismos seríamos de otra manera si nuestras vidas se invirtieran.

- No creo que Lee fuera distinto. Lee es demasiado único...

- Sí, claro, -meneó la cabeza, petulante- Lee es maravilloso.

- .¿No te gustaría ser tan apasionado como él?

- Tenten...

- Bueno, quizá sin manifestarse como él lo hace... ¿no te gustaría?

- Aunque Lee sea tan estupendo, creo que me prefiero.

- Ya veo... Hoy no estás especialmente amable.

- No. Lo lamento, pero hoy me has pillado incómodo. Está resultando un día muy largo.

Tenten contuvo un suspiro de resignación y las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Neji y gritarle lo frustrante que le resultaba verlo y escuchar decir cosas tan insípidas habiendo esperado tanto tiempo. El ANBU seguía en su postura autista. Encerrado a cal y canto para ella, tras su melena oscurísima. El iris radiante de sus eternas lunas claras brillaba en medio de aquella penumbra, como la llama de dos tímidas velas a punto de apagarse del frío que emanaba de la presencia del resto de Neji. Tenten casi podía sentir ese frío. Casi.

Había combatido tantas veces contra el dolor de hacer el esfuerzo de hablarle que el contacto con él ya se había convertido en una herida abierta. Cada vez que Neji poblaba sus pensamientos la voz de él le aturdía los oídos, punzante. El gélido sabor de su voz se mezclaba con el extraño sentimiento que había surgido en Tenten cuando la había besado, y era cuando, inevitablemente, Tenten apretaba los ojos y los puños con fuerza, intentando restañar el cúmulo de sentimientos que la confundían. Neji era un río de lava. Un río de lava de color plata. Un río ardiente y pacífico. Difícil combinación.

- Neji...

El muchacho levantó la vista y miró a la kunoichi.

- .¿Me dirías quién eres... si me dejase suelto el pelo? –intentó esbozar una sonrisa con un resultado bastante positivo. Neji contestó con una mirada curiosa a Tenten. Extendió el brazo hacia ella y rozó con las yemas de los dedos uno de los rodetes. Tenten agachó la cabeza para contrarrestar el reflejo de apartarse de él y esperó a que Neji se aclarara. Buscaba las horquillas entre su cabello enrollado. Las iba soltando una a una, con mucha tranquilidad, dejándolas en la palma de la mano con la que se las quitaba.

La magma podía colarse por cientos de grietas, resquebrajando la paciencia de Tenten, hundiéndola en esa inquieta gana que tenía de escuchar a Neji. Pero Tenten había esperado mucho para tener respuestas. Unos segundos más no serían nada para ella. El rodete se deshizo con una parsimonia desagradable para ella. La melena de Tenten comenzó a esparcirse hasta el hombro. Enterró la mano en su melena, sobre su oreja, e hizo tomar cuerpo a su cabello. Con un par de movimientos rápidos deshizo el otro rodete, y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Neji volvió a abrazar las rodillas y miró a Tenten divertido.

- .¿Me vas a contar algún secreto? .¿Me dirás que entiendes el significado de la vida y que me desveles quien eres me hará desgraciada?

- No estoy seguro de que te pueda hacer feliz.

- La vida está pensada para que seamos valientes, .¿no? Yo apuesto, Neji. Prefiero saber de qué va todo esto a vivir amargada con las dudas. Y sabes que se me dan bien los pronósticos, pero contigo ocurre algo curioso. Estás fuera de mi alcance.

- Está bien. Estás apostando. Deberías saber algo si te arriesgas, .¿no? –Tenten asintió- Bien. La pregunta que me haces es demasiado peligrosa. Resulta muy vacío contestar a una pregunta así con el nombre propio de una persona –se echó para atrás y miró a Tenten-. Nosotros no somos solo nuestros nombres, porque son sólo eso, nombres. Hay cosas que te destacan sobre el resto de las personas y que sólo te pertenecen a ti. Cosas que van más allá de la pertenencia a una familia, por muy identificada que te sientas con ella –suspiró quedamente- o las tonterías que suelen decirse sobre la realización que se siente con una persona amada. Puedo decirte, que aunque haya cosas de mí que no pueda contarte porque ni yo las termine de entender, sé que soy un hombre de bien, Tenten. Soy un hombre que protege a su familia a pesar de no haberse sentido perteneciente a ella. Soy un hombre de paz interior que ansía un trabajo difícil. No me gustan los derramamientos de sangre, pero lucharé hasta la muerte por las causas en las que creo. No me gustan los niños ni que me miren demasiado. Me gusta el silencio y las charlas breves y directas. Necesito a las personas que cuentan para mí, que, aunque sean pocas a través de los ojos de los demás, para mí serán las suficientes. Estas cosas, junto con las cosas que ya has visto conmigo, soy yo.

- También... ¿También eres ese beso, Neji? –agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultarse.

- También soy ese beso.

- Ese beso me gustó.

- Estaría bueno que dijeras lo contrario.

- A mi forma... tú me gustas. Pero no quiero ser tuya. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.

Tenten sonrió y se mordió la lengua.

- .¿... Nos volveremos a besar?

- Puede. Pero sabes que no será la norma.

- Lo sé. Será la excepción. Esta ocasión será una excepción.

- Sí.

Tenten se agarró del brazo de Neji y se impulsó hacia él. Le besó breve y sonoramente sobre los labios. Tenten aprovechó la coyuntura y evitó separarse demasiado de Neji. Esbozó un sonrisa triste, apagada en parte por la extraña inseguridad que había surgido al mirarle Neji. Esa extraña sonrisa enmascarada que Neji le daba a Tenten dejó de darle miedo. Ahora no podía ver a su amigo de otra manera. Como una oportunidad insalvable para llevárselo lejos y cuidarlo de todas esas faltas que Neji había tenido desde siempre. Pero Neji no era ningún niño. Tenten le acarició el brazo por el que le había tomado.

- Tanto tiempo con los niños... intentando corregir y enseñar... Con mi amigo tengo la sensación de tener en deuda enseñarle que el mundo no se acaba en las obligaciones... y no puedo hacer nada...

Un cascabeleo de pisadas se asomó hacia Neji. Cinco niños con los ojos desorbitados se asomaban a mirarlos.

- .¡Iruka-sensei! .¡El soldado y Tenten-sensei se están besuqueando!

- Niños... –susurró Neji cansinamente

Tenten se levantó para poner un poco de orden mientras intentaba explicarles a los niños lo que había ocurrido. Después de darles un pequeño discurso sobre la hospitalidad y de haberles explicado que el "señor ANBU" no se sentía bien e iba a tomarle la temperatura con la frente, volvió al lado de Neji. Se abrazó las piernas por debajo de las rodillas y aguantó el tipo.

- A mi forma, me pasa lo mismo contigo –sonrío brevemente-. Me gustas a mi manera, Tenten. Ya sé que te gustaría que fuese tan ardiente como tu adorado Lee... pero ya me conoces...

- Todas las locuras de Lee se quedan obsoletas contigo... –le miró- Sabes que te prefiero.

Neji sonrió orgulloso. Se levantó, cogió sus protectores y le dio las horquillas a Tenten. Se fijó la máscara a la cara y saludó a Tenten con la mano.

- Esta noche pasaré a recogerte a tu casa. Seguro que hay alguna reunión en la oficina de la Hokage para todos lo ninjas con todo lo que está pasando. Te dije que esta noche te vería, .¿no?

- Sí.

Neji se dio la vuelta ajustándose los protectores.

- Hasta entonces cuídate.

- Claro. Ten cuidado.

La silueta imponente de Neji cruzó habitáculo y se asomó a la tenue luz del pasillo. Tenten comenzó a reír y los niños la miraron confundidos. Tenten les sonrió y se puso de pie.

- No deis jamás una causa por imposible, chicos.

- .¿Porqué lo dice, Tenten-sensei? .¿Porque se ha besado con ese ANBU?

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

- Os acababa de decir que no he hecho nada de eso...

- .¿Entonces?

- Algún día... lo entenderéis.

**

* * *

****Ahí lo tenéis. ¿Gusta? .¿No gusta? .¿Me meto a vender pañuelos en la calle?**


End file.
